If I Could
by MangaGirl1114
Summary: Hikari-chan of the Uchiha clan must be forced to witness the fall of her family, friends drifting apart, lover s?  against each other, and most of all finding herself within this mess. What shall happen to her? what shall become of her? Read and find out
1. Profile 1

If I Could...pages

Chapter 1 Profile

Name: Hikari Akane Makoto Kokoro Tsukiko Uchiha

Meaning: The light, deep red, sincerity, heart of the moon's child

Nicknames: Imoto-kun, Hikari-kun

Birthday: July 23

Gender: Women

Age: early or late age of 7(?)

Height: ?

Weight: ?

Blood type: AB

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan

Classification: ?

Clan: Uchiha clan

Nature Types: ?

Personality

Her personality stays the same for most of the time. She is generally a caring person, who understands people, and tries to see the good in every action a person does. Her goal is to become 'recognized' within her mother's and father's eyes.

Bubbly and sometimes stupid if asked about something really fast.

Appearence

She has short black hair with a purple tint, and purple eyes with silver and gold specks (mostly silver). Her skin is the same shade of Sasuke. She has her bangs hanging on both sides of her face to roughly fame her face, while the rest of her bangs are parted to the left of her face coming down at a slant covering a bit of her forehead, the rest of her hair goes down to the small of her back, but is kept up in a high pony tail. She normally wears a outfit just like Sasuke but instead of having the Uchiha symbol on the back of her shirt she wears a pair of small stud earrings.

Ninjutsu ?

Taijutsu 2

Genjutsu ?

Intelligence 3

Strength 2.5

Speed 3

Stamina 2.5

Hand seals ?

Total 13


	2. The Secret,The Beginning,AndTheBefore

**If I Could...**

**The Secret, The Beginning, and The Before**

**Chapter 1**

_Somewhere..._

"Onii-chan is a baka!" A young girl with black hair that had a purple tint in it, yelled while running from a boy her age.

The boy finally caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. Both of them fell over the hill that they where playing on and started to laugh.

"Onii-chan, why does mama and baba not want me to become a ninja?" The young girl whispered to the boy, who was now sitting up.

"I don't know Imoto-kun, but I think they want you to be safe. Being a ninja would put you in danger." The boy said in thoughtful voice while looking out into the scene before them.

The girl then sat up and looked at the scene that the boy was looking at.

As far as the her eyes could see it was a lake with small patches of land that contained only flowers of different colors. The lake reflected the sky so perfectly that she thought that she was up in the sky.

"Onii-chan, I have something to tell you. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone not even mama and baba, ok?" The little girl asked the boy beside her.

"I promise, Imoto-kun." The boy whispered into her ear as he rested his head on her head.

"Well, um, you see, Niinii is teaching me how to fight, ahhh, but don't get mad at him. It was all my idea, he at first didn't want me to learn either cause he was scared he would hurt me or that I would hurt myself." The girl said with panic in her voice.

The boy looked mad at first but then his face fell into an understanding face.

Finally the boy spoke after looking at the scene before them for quite sometime.

"I'll keep it a secret from mama and baba but, please try not to get hurt, ok? You are after all my only Imoto-kun."

The girl then pounced onto the boy beside her and hugged him with all of her might that she could muster.

"Thank you, Sasuke, my only Onii-chan." The girl muttered into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke hugged the girl back with twice as much force then the girl had used with him and started to rub the back of the girl's head and whispered into her ear, "Your welcome, Hikari, my only Imoto-kun."

_Back at their house..._

"We're home mama, baba!" The two, Sasuke and Hikari, yelled together.

"Welcome home you two, try not to drag dirt into the house Mama just got done cleaning it." Their mother, Mikoto Uchiha, yelled from the kitchen.

Hikari looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at her back, then they both looked back at the mess they had dragged into the house without knowing.

"Place your foot where my foot prints are, I can't see yours so she won't know." Sasuke whispered into her ear.

She smiled at Sasuke and mouthed, 'Thank you Onii-chan, I'll bring food if you don't get dinner.'

She then turned around carefully and started to walk as her brother and told her to.

'_That__was__close,__' _Hikari thought to herself.

'_Well__knowing__Mama,__she__'__ll__yell__at__him__for__2__hours__and__then__ground__him.__I__might__as__well__go__and__look__for__Niinii.__'_ Hikari thought, as she started to walk to the only place she knew her brother would be at, the Hokage building.

Hikari broke out into a full ran, she couldn't wait to see everyone again. Including the Third Hokage himself, some other ninjas that she meet the first time she went to the building with her Niinii.

'_I__wonder__if__Ibiki-sama__would__be__there__or__Anko-sama?__I__hope__she__'__ll__play__tag__with__me.__Or__maybe__I__'__ll__see__Mister__ANBU__again,__I__wonder__who__'__ll__be__there.__' _She thought to herself as she entered the Hokage building.

"It's good to see you again Hikari-kun." Kotetsu said to Hikari as she entered the building.

"Good afternoon, Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san! It's also good to see you again you two, do you know where Niinii is?" She asked of the two Chunin.

"I think he was talking to the Hokage, but why don't you go see Anko-san. She looked really sad today and she could use some cheering up." Izumo said to her while kneeling to her height.

"Thank you Izumo-san, let me know when he'll be done talking to the Hokage!" Hikari yelled over her shoulder while running to Anko's office too see why she would be sad.

"You know Anko-san won't want to be bothered today, so why send her to her office?" Kotetsu asked of his friend.

"Anko-san always looks happier when she's able to play with Hikari-chan, I mean Hikari-kun, so I thought sending her to Anko-san would make her day a little bit better." Izumo explained to his best friend, who was now starting to understand what he did.

"We better go and tell Itachi that his sister here, other wise he'll get mad at us again." Izumo stated while walking to the room that Itachi and the Third Hokage was meeting at.

_Anko-sama's Office_

Walking up to Anko's office door, Hikari knocked on the door twice.

"Go away!" Anko screamed from inside.

Hikari flinched at how Anko's voice sounded, to her it sounded like she was in pain, not physical but emotional pain.

Taking a deep breath in and out she opened her mouth and yelled so that at least Anko could hear her, "It's me Anko-sama, Hikari-kun. Please let me in."

Hikari could hear sounds come across the floor of the office. She could tell that Anko was not in a good mood today.

Finally Anko opened the door so that Hikari could come inside.

When she looked around Anko's office nothing was the same the last time she came in there, which was one week again; Instead of having her office looking neater, then it normally was, she could see paper after paper stringed across the floor and the desk was stacked with papers that was taller then Anko-sama herself.

"Let's go get some dango, Anko-sama. It'll cheer you up and make that tummy of your full." Hikari said with a small, understanding, smile on her face.

Anko looked at the little Uchiha girl before her, unable to say no to her sweet sincere smile, with a small smile on her face she replied, "Fine lets go kid, but don't get so full that ya get sick."

"Sweet!" Hikari squealed jumping up and down.

_Dango shop_

While Hikari ordered her food Anko observed her actions.

She saw that Hikari was trying not to move her left wrist, a small scratch underneath her bangs when she moved her head, an almost invisible scar on the upper part of her foot, and that she was trying not to put as much pressure on her right leg.

"Sooooooooooo, Hikari-kun what happened to you? Your all banged up!" Anko yelled waving her arms around.

Hikari just stared at her.

"Um Anko-sama are you ok?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Im I ok? Im I ok? Are you ok, Hikari-kun? You're limping and there is a scratch on you and a scar. A scar! The real question is are you ok?" Anko practically yelled for the whole word to hear.

"Nothings wrong Anko-sama. I promise, Im more worried about you. Izumo and Kotetsu were worried about you. Please tell me what's wrong." Hikari pleaded to Anko.

With a small sad smile on her face Anko replied, " Nothing you have to worry about kiddo. Im sorry for worrying you."

"If thats the case then lets get back to having fun!" Hikari yelled with excitement in her voice.

_Anko's Office..._

Itachi walked within the halls with quick and silent steps, trying to think of a way to protect both his little sister and little brother.

Since he got the orders to kill his clan, he was trying to think of a way to at least save the two that was close to him, Hikari his little sister and Sasuke his little brother.

While walking back from the meeting he had with the Hokage he heard laughter and giggling from Anko's office.

"Get back here!" Anko's voice yelled with laughter.

"Try to get me!" Itachi's little sister, Hikari ,yelled with just as much or more laughter in her voice.

"Just you wait, ya little bug!" Anko's voice yelled back.

Itachi, being Itachi, just walked right in knowing that Hikari and Anko would not notice another presents within the room.

"Ahhh!" Hikari screamed, as Anko launched herself to Hikari that was cornered.

"Ha ha ha, ahhh, stop, please, stop, you win, you win!" Hikari huffed out with Anko tickling her.

Squinting with eyes that were filled with tears of laughter, Hikai caught sight of her older brother, whom was standing near the door.

Motioning with her hand for Anko to stop, Hikari tried to get up but her sides hurt so much from laughing that it was almost impossible to stand.

"Good afternoon, Niinii!" Hikari said as Anko helped her up.

Itachi smirked, "Good afternoon to you too, Imoto-Hikari, ready to go home?"

Hikari sighed but nodded her head in agreement.

"You can see her another day, but for now we must go home." Itachi explained to Hikari.

Anko, sensing the sadness from Hikari, kneeled down to her level and hugged her, "You can come back any day if you promise me two things."

Hikari hugging Anko back muttered, "What is the two things?"

"One is that you never change no matter what and the other one is that you always find time to come here on this date, you have no idea how much it meant to me seeing you today, ok?" Anko whispered to the small child.

"Ok, Anko-sama" Hikari whispered back.

Pulling back with happiness and a little confusion Hikari turned around to face her brother.

"I'm ready to go Niinii!" Hikari yelled running towards her older brother with a smile that even god would wish to keep.

**Please write a review of this story, I don't care if its a mean comment but try to keep it constructive mean comment and tell me what I need to work on. Well anyway that's about it so here are some important details about the story:**

**time setting is about a few months before the Itachi killing spree part**

**Hikari and Sasuke are twins**

**Hikari is a tomboy, so she acts, talks, and dresses like a boy for the most part which is why almost everyone says kun at the end of her name instead of chan**

**Also the title refers to the setting of the chapter basicly**

**The secret refers to the secret that Sasuke and Hikari makes**

**The beginning refers to the bad day Anko has (idk what date it was that Orochimaru bit Anko but Im making it up if you do know the real date please let me know)**

**The before refers to the life before the Itachi killing spree, meaning this is a in look at how her life use to be before the glob of mess appears**

**Also I like having a song that people can refer to as well, so the song that I've picked is "Nano Desu" by Yui Horie the voice actor of Hanyuu from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai.**

**Remember all rights belongs to the person who made Naruto I only own Hikari and the rest of the OCs that will appear later on.**

**Also all other stuff that is related to the story shall be on my D. Account which there will be a link to later.**

5


	3. Profile 2

Name: Hikari Akane Makoto Kokoro Tsukiko

Meaning: The light, deep red, sincerity, heart of the moon's child

Nicknames: Hikari-kun, Hikaru-chan

Birthday: July 23

Gender: Women

Age: early or late age of 12(?)

Height: 149 cm (4.8 feet)

Weight: 40 kg (88 pounds)

Blood type: AB

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan

Classification: Ninjia

Rank: Genin

Clan: Uchiha clan

Nature Types: Fire

Lightning

Water

Personality

Her personality is generally the same, a caring person, who understands people, and tries to see the good in every action a person does. But after Itachi's killing spree she tends to keep to herself for the most part and tries to make Sasuke understand as to why Itachi did what he did.

Appearence

She has long black hair with a purple tint, and purple eyes with silver and gold specks (mostly silver). Her skin is the same shade of Sasuke. She has her bangs hanging on both sides of her face to roughly fame her face, while the rest of her bangs are parted to the left of her face coming down at a slant covering a bit of her forehead, the rest of her hair goes down to the small of her back, but is kept up in a high pig-tails with a Uchiha symbol on the ties yet no one can see it cause she hides it under a hat. Her outfit is just like Sasuke but instead of having the Uchiha symbol on the back of her shirt she wears a pair of small dangly earrings.

Ninjutsu 1.5

Taijutsu 2

Genjutsu 1.5

Intelligence 3

Strength 2.5

Speed 3

Stamina 2.5

Hand seals 2.5

Total 18.5


	4. The After, The Now, and The Sorrow

**If I Could...**

**The After, The Now, and The Sorrow**

**Chapter 2**

_Iruka's classroom_

"GOOD MORNING HIKARI-KUN!" Naruto screamed into 12 year old Hikari's face.

Being the tomboy Hikari was, she yawned out loud, scratched her chin, propped her feet on her desk and said is a lazy manner, "G-morning Naruto, say do you know what time it is?"

"Naruto! You should leave Hikari-chan alone, she don't want your gems!" A random girl yelled.

'Just because I'm related to the 'hot guy' doesn't mean you need to be all up in my space' HIkari thought to herself.

Since Hikari was related to Sasuke and people, being girls mostly, wanted to be on Sasuke's good side. To do that they would try to be Hikari's best friend in the world or try to do everything for her, which made her very mad cause having a flock of girls clinging to you 24/7.

"Look I don't care ok, and don't be mean to Naruto ok?" She asked of the random girl.

The girl looked at Hikari like she had five heads or something, "Fine"

Sighing in relief, she closed her eyes again waiting for Iruka-sensei to list the name of students that would be put together in a team.

_10 minutes later_

"Team 9 will be Takeshi Aburame, Hikari Uchiha, and Hideki Hyuga, your teacher shall be Kenta Akimichi. Now please go with your teachers and behave." Iruka announced to the class.

'I wonder how this will play out' Hikari thought to herself.

"Good afternoon students please follow me and then we'll introduce each other." Kenta-sensei announced too the three students.

Once their teacher started to run the three followed him to a meadow.

"Welcome to Team 9 now lets introduce each other. State your full name, likes, dislikes, goals, and your birthday. So I'll go first my name is Kenta Akimichi, I am from the Akimichi clan, I like food and fall, I dislike not being able to eat and seeing my friends, family, and now students hurt, my goal is to teach you as much as I can and my birthday is October 7th. Now it's your turn, lets start with you at the end." Kenta explained to us.

Hikari looked to the place Kenta was pointing to. A boy with a pair of googles over his eyes, long medium brown shoulder length hair and a overcoat that had a high collar to hide his face, spoke "My name is Takeshi Aburame, I am from the Aburame clan, I like to study bugs, I dislike the cold, a goal I do not have, and my birthday is May 17th."

"Ok, nice to meet you Takeshi, now its your turn." Kenta said while pointing to the one next to Hikari.

The boy next to Hikari had long dark brown hair tied at the end and had featureless white eyes with a hint of blue. He spoke in a arrogant voice, "Hideki Hyuga, don't like anything, dislike weak people, to become stronger, February 29th."

Kenta cleared his throat, "Ok well, um thats, nice to know, anyway it's your turn now dear."

Hikari saw her Team mates turned to her waiting for her to answer, so she replied in a normal voice, "My full name is Hikari Akane Makoto Kokoro Tsukiko Uchiha, I am from the clan of Uchiha and the twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha, I like night, water, and music, I dislike being alone and not being there for my friends and family, my goal is a personal goal but a goal that is not so personal is that I wish to be there for my friends, family, and now my team mates, while my birthday is July 23th."

"Very nice name, now that we know each others lets get down to business, I want you to meet me tomorrow at the training grounds near the forest." Kenta told the three students.

_Later on in the day_

"So Sasuke how was your day?" Hikari asked of her older twin brother.

"Stupid, how about you?" Sasuke asked of Hikari.

Hikari putted her hands behind her head and looked up at the now partly cloudy sky and muttered, "It was pretty good, meet my team mates got to know them and what nots, but it could have been better. So what was wrong with your day, don't like your team mates or something?"

Sasuke glanced over at his little sister, "That and my teacher is weird, the girl is starring at me 24/7, the other boy is loud, and above all no one strong is in my team."

Hikari looked over at Sasuke and said in a firm voice, "Look Sasuke I know that you want to become strong and fight Niinii but you must take things in steps even if they are small or large steps," she said is a firm voice.

As she walked on she noticed that Sasuke didn't continue to walk with her to their home. She turned around to face him and said in a quiet voice, "What's wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her with rage only in his eyes. He couldn't believe that his own sister, his own twin, would stand up for that monster of a older brother and still call him by his nickname; while she does not call him Onii-chan any more.

Sasuke stared at her hoping that she would get the hidden message that was hidden beneath his eyes. Knowing that she would never understand the pain he was feeling, Sasuke said in a low tone, "Nothing let's just get home before dark and eat dinner."

Hikari stared at what use to be her older brother. To her, her twin older brother, Sasuke, was walking away from her and walking to a point of which one was to never return to those that love them the most.

Hikari looked down at the ground and felt tears prickle at the edge of her eyes, but then remembered the promise that she made to herself the day that she learned of what Itachi did.

'Never to shed another tear, to something that you had no control over. One must keep on walking never to stop and be lost in the past.'

Is what she thought to herself. With those words within her head Hikari ran over to the now distance Sasuke and yelled, "Wait for me baka Sasuke!"

_Sasuke's and Hikari's home; Bedtime_

Hikari looked to her right only to see that no one was sleeping next her any more, just and empty space.

She then turned to her left trying to let go of the memories that use to be. Hikari looked up into the window only to see the stars that gleam in the night. Hikari sighed to herself and looked up into the ceiling wondering what would happen in the future would.

As the bad memories started to take over her mind she started to hum a song that she made up one day. She started out humming but then it led into a soft whispered song,

'I have done nothing to be blamed for and accused of. The sound of footsteps became louder everyday, then I noticed that there was not time. The whole world was at a complete standstill, and I was in fetters, at the mercy of the mob. The silent warning became louder each and every day. I kept pretending not to hear...

Her eyes began to feel heavy as she continued to sing, but the time she was almost done with the song she was in a dreamless sleep.

_The next day at the training ground_

"Good morning Takeshi, Hideki, and Kenta-sensei." Hikari said in groggy voice.

Takeshi moved his head in respond to Hikari, Hideki 'hm' her, and Kenta smiled up at her and said, "Good morning to you too Hikari-chan. I take it that you're not a morning person are you?"

Hikari nodded her head in response.

"Ok well the first thing I want you to do is give me your lunch and start running around Konoha until you feel like you can't run anymore." Kenta said with a happy smile on his face.

Hikari, Takeshi, and Hideki all shared a look at each other, then they all put there bentos with Kenta and started to run.

After what felt like 100 hours but was really 4 in a half hours later Hikari stopped running and went back to the training grounds, only to find her team mates already there.

"Ok so how many laps did each of you do?" Kenta asked of his three tired students.

"I ran 20 laps around Konoha." Takeshi said in a normal voice.

"I ran 19 laps around Konoha." Hideki said in a rude tone.

"I ran 33 laps around Konoha." Hikari puffed out.

"Ok so with this test we know that Hikari is the fastest out of all of us and has more stamina then the rest. So for the next test, I want you to play shogi with Shikaku Nara, so would you please say hello to Shikaku Nara." Kenta said with a smile on his face pointing to a very muscular tall man with a deer skin coat on him.

Takeshi stood up and bowed, "Hello Nara-san, my name is Takeshi Aburame."

Hideki sat there and said, "Hideki Hugya."

Hikari frowned at Hideki and smacked him on the top of the head.

"Owww what was that for?" Hideki said in an annoyed voice while rubbing his now sore head.

Hikari turned back to Shikaku, bowed, and said in a firm voice, "My name is Hikari Uchiha, it's a pleasure to meet you again Nara-san. I am also sorry for what my friend, Hideki, did."

Shikaku waved his hand, "It's ok don't worry about it. So Kenta who is the first person?"

Kenta chuckled and said, "Well since you know Hikari-chan, why don't you play against her, cause I don't know if the others know how to play."

After about 5 hours of playing Shogi all three students were tired and bored and starving.

"Ok so what I can see here too is that Hikari-chan is the best of thinking things through. So the rest of the test will be tomorrow after you eat your food. Oh and the tests for tomorrow is a test at how good you are at Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Hand seals, and your strength." Kenta yelled at the three students who were inhaling their food.

_Dinner time_

Hikari sat at the right end of the table playing with the food she cooked an hour ago. Sasuke already went to bed and put his dishes in the sink. Hikari looked to her right only to see that it was midnight. She got up and put her dishes in the sink. She then washed, dried, and cleaned the table off. After that was done she got up and started to get ready for sleep.

As Hikari walked to the bathroom with a her pajamas in her hands, a two towels and a comb in the other, she started to hum the same song she sang last night to herself again.

As the water ran down Hikari's body she stared at the floor thinking to herself yet again. No matter what she thought of, there was no reason for Itachi to go and kill their family and leave them, her and her twin brother Sasuke, alive. She wanted to know and to ask him why, but no matter where she looked she could never find him. She checked every record about a sighting of a Uchiha, but no matter how close the details were it was not him just other ordinary person. Just as Hikari was thinking of other ways to find him there was a knock at the bathroom door.

Hikari turned the water off, wrapped a towel around her chest, and opened the door only to see Sasuke standing there with a concerned look on his face.

She blinked in surprised and said in a batter voice, "Oh, um, Sasuke, uh, what brings, you here?"

"It's morning," was all Sasuke said.

Hikari looked over at the clock at was placed upon the wall that was water-proof.

'Shit, if I'm late thats gonna be bad,' She thought to herself.

As quickly as Hikari could she dried off her body, put on some random clothes not bothering to wrap her chest but to wear a bar which was faster to put on, grab an apple off the counter, and run to the training grounds that she was to meet her team mates at.

**Please write a review of this story, I don't care if its a mean comment but try to keep it constructive mean comment and tell me what I need to work on. **

**Well anyway that's about it so here are some important details about the story:**

**time setting when they get their teams and the chunin exams are coming up soon**

**Hikari is a tomboy, so she acts, talks, and dresses like a boy for the most part which is why almost everyone says kun at the end of her name instead of chan minus her teacher Kenta.**

**The meaning of the Title:**

**The after refers to how Hikari thinks about the Itachi killing spree**

**The now refers to how things are now in Hikari's life**

**The sorrow refers to well how Hikari feels about everything, her relationship with her brother, Sasuke, and what made Itachi do what he did**

**Song picked:**

** "Why or Why not" by Oshima Hiroyuki feat. Katakiri Rekka, the ending song to the first season of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**

**Remember all rights belongs to the person who made Naruto I only own Hikari and the rest of the OCs that will appear later on.**

**Also all other stuff that is related to the story shall be on my D. Account which there will be a link to later.**

5


	5. The Surprise, The News, and The Argument

**If I Could...**

**The Surprise, The News, and The Argument**

**Chapter 3**

_Training grounds_

"How troublesome, where's the other member of your team?" A boy with a pony-tail asked in a slight annoyed voice.

"Yeah I kinda like to be done sooner if possible." A girl with blond hair asked also annoyed.

"I-I-I'm sure th-tha-that they will co-co-come." A girl with dark blue hair said.

Takeshi looked at his watch, "Well it has been 5 minutes maybe she got sick?" his said.

"Nope here she comes!" Kenta said with a smile on his face, waving his hands so that she knew where they were.

"Ehhhhhhhh!" The blond haired girl screamed, "What the heck! Thats soooo unfair!"

With that said all the people who were waiting looked up to see a girl running towards them.

"S-s-s-s-sorry I-I am l-la-late Kent-sensei." the girl puffed out.

"Don't worry about it you're not that late anyway." Kenta said with a big smile on his face.

"HIKARI!" all the students from the three teachers screamed.

Hikari blinked in surprise and rubbed the back of her head and said with an awkward smile"Um yeah uh hey you guys, how ya been?"

"Well since we all know each other let's just jump into the next test well at least for my students." Kent said.

"We'll start off with Hikari-chan and then Takeshi-kun and then Hideki-kun. Now Hikari-chan you are going up against Shikamaru and Ino. So lets get started." Kenta announced.

Hikari looked over at the two she was to fight. She knew all of their special moves and what they can do but other then that she didn't know anything else.

Ino stared at her and broke out into a run heading straight towards her.

Hikari jumped up into the air and flipped onto her feet 3 ft away from where Ino was and 12ft away from Shikamaru. She knew that he can control the shade that he has, so her first task was to eliminate all of the objects that could make a shadow.

'horse-tiger-ram-monkey-boar-horse-tiger' Hikari thought to herself, then she formed a circle with her thumb and middle finger and blew into the circle with fire coming out of her mouth. She aimed it too all of the trees that was near around her and reducing them only to ash.

Shikamaru saw her making hand seals and screamed at Ino to get out of the way.

Ino jumped out of the way in time and saw that Hikari was burning the forest down but only to a certain point.

"Shikamaru work harder and stop being a lazy bum!" Ino shouted at him cause she was doing all of the work.

Shikamaru looked over at Ino and shrugged his shoulders.

Ino screamed in frustration and was getting ready to strike a punch to her face. Just as she was about to hit Hikari in the back, she saw that that Hikari she was trying to attack was not the real Hikari at all. She then turned her head to see what was behind her, only to see the real Hikari ready to kick her into the ground.

As Hikari kicked Ino into the ground she took her two kunai and started to run at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru froze knowing what the out come would be.

Hikari drove the two kunai into what looked like his arms but only snagged the jacket that was close to the skin.

Kenta watched his student as did the other teachers with their own students. Kenta stood up and yelled "The winner is Hikari-chan, but you all did well so why don't you come and take a break."

Hikari moved out of her position, pulled the two kunai out of Shikamaru's shirt and offered her hand out towards Shikamaru, "Good training was it not? Sorry if I did get a bit of your skin I was trying not to."

Shikamaru shook his head and said in a lazy voice, "You didn't."

Hikari smiled at that and walked over to the now confused Ino. She also helped up Ino and made sure she didn't do to much damage to both of them.

"I thought it wouldn't work but I guess it did." Hikari thought out loud to herself.

"What wouldn't work Hikari-kun?" Ino asked as she finished brushing her hair and was now brushing Hikari's long hair.

"I only had those 2 kunai with me, I didn't have time to wear what I normally wear and grab what I needed. If I did that I would have been like 15 minutes later just those 5 minutes." Hikari explained to Ino who was now putting Hikari's hair up and was about to put a hat on her.

Hikari shook her head and pulled out two hair clips, a comb, and mirror.

"Could you please hold the mirror for me Ino." Hikari asked in a sweet voice.

Ino nodded her head and held the mirror for her.

Hikari then took her comb and combed through her hair. She then got one of the hair ties and pulled half of her hair into a high piggy-tail and clipped the clip onto the hair tie. She also did the same with the other. Once she was done both were even and had the same amount of hair on both sides. She looked into the mirror and turned her head both ways to see if thats what she wanted. Once she did that she nodded to Ino that she could put the mirror down.

"So, what do we do now?" Hikari asked of Kenta who was watching the Takeshi fight Kiba and Choji. Kenta answered without looking at her, "You can watch the match or talk among yourself.

Hikari nodded and went over to the other students and sat down.

"Damn Hikari-kun or should I say Hikari-chan?" Ino suggested to Hikari while nudging her in the shoulder.

Hikari tilted her head to the right, which meant one thing, she was confused.

Ino sighed and pointed to Hikari's chest.

She then said to Hikari who was looking to see what she was pointing to you, "You have bigger boobs then most girls your age! What are your secrets? I must know!"

Hikari's face turned a bright red and stuttered out, "Impossible, I-I-I mean um, well, err, you see, ahh, I don't have any secretes, I kinda didn't even notice."

Ino sighed and rolled her eyes.

Hinata giggled at the scene before her.

Meanwhile, all the boys, meaning only Shikamaru, Shino, and Hideki, all sighed in defect and glanced at what Ino meant. As the boys were looking the students who were fighting came back and sat down. While the teachers were talking to a weird man in a green suit with three older students behind them.

Kiba being the moron that he was looked at what the three boys were staring at so intently. Kiba looked harder unable to find what they were looking at and then it hit him.

Hikari had bigger boobs then the other girls here, minus his teacher.

"Nice rack she got huh?" Kiba muttered to the rest of the guys.

Choji shrugged his shoulders and opened a bag of chips and started to eat. Shikamaru also shrugged his shoulders but fell on his back and stared up at the sky. The other guys were silent.

"Gahh, I mean look how many girls do you see like her with a chest that big on her age?" Kiba yelled while pointing towards Hikari.

Hikari looked up when she heard Kiba yelling and saw that he was talking about her. 'I wonder what they're talking about? I wish I could hear.'

With that in her mind Hikari got up and walked over there.

Shikamaru jumped up and slammed his hand over Kiba after he said chest.

"You moron do you want her to come over and beat us up?" Shikamaru muttered into Kiba's ear.

"To late Shikamaru, here she comes." Choji said with a mouth full of chips in his mouth.

As Hikari walked up she saw Shikamaru put his hand over Kiba and whispered something into his ear. Just as she was about to go over there she saw Kakashi walking over with his students behind him all looking irritated. Shrugging her shoulders see went over there to greet her brother until a flash of green knocked her down only by the speed at which he was going at. Just as she was about to fall someone behind her grabbed her underneath her arms and pulled her back up.

When she turned around she saw a Hyuga boy around her age stand behind her.

Hikari blinked but remembered her manners she bowed down and said, "Thank you for catching me, um?"

"Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, I am sorry that my teacher knocked you down." Neji said and then walked off.

Hikari watched as he walked away and sighed. She then turned back to team Kakashi and ran over too them to greet them.

"Hello, Sasuke! How was your day?" Hikari asked of her older brother.

Sasuke gave her one look and walked away, Hikari sighed.

Kakashi feeling the tension between the two patted the top of Hikari's head.

"He had a rough day. So don't worry." Kakashi explained to the young Uchiha.

Hikari looked up at Kakashi with a smile.

"I know Kakashi-sensei. Don't worry about me, just look after Oiin-S, I mean Sasuke please." Hikari said in a happy tone.

Kakashi nodded his head went back to talking with the other teachers.

Hikari needed space ran over to Takeshi to tell him something.

"Hey Takeshi could you do me a big favor? If Kenta -sensei asks where I am just tell him I needed to go to the bathroom and I'll be back a little while." Hikari asked of silent Takeshi.

Takeshi nodded his head.

Hikari hugged him and took off in the other direction then the bathrooms where.

Hikari ran towards the place where her and Sasuke had gone to many years before.

Hikari looked over at the sight before, she then sighed and started to run back to the training field where everyone else was at.

When she got there everyone was in a group, she quietly sneaked into the group.

"Well based on what we have learned and what you have been able to do, we all agree that you 14 should join the chunin exams. It is a team exam, if one of you don't take the exam the other two can't take the exam then. Please keep this in mind, the instructions are on the back." A teacher with a cigarette in his mouth said.

Hikari looked up at her other team members and saw that they nodded their heads in agreement that they would enter the exam.

Kenta saw that his team was ready. He cleared his throat and announced, "Now think about this carefully this is a dangerous exam people will die. So are you sure you all want to do this exam?"

Hikari, Takeshi, and Hideki all nodded their heads in agreement that they were willing to take the exam.

Sasuke stared at his younger twin with rage and frustration coursing through his veins. He was angry that his younger sister was willing to risk her life for a stupid exam.

Sasuke marched up to Hikari who was now talking to one of her friends. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from everyone.

Hikari was talking to her new friend, Tenten. She found her to be quite nice and liked talking to her. As she was talking to Tenten about throwing weapons she felt someone grab her wrist roughly and to start dragging her away. When Hikari turned her head she saw that it was Sasuke who was pulling her away. She knew why he was mad, so she stood her ground.

Sasuke turned violently around and stared at her. She stared back with just as much if not twice as much anger in her eyes.

Sasuke took a deep breath and said in a firm voice, "You are to not enter this exam. I don't care if you think you can do it or not. You will not enter this exam."

Hikari raised one of her eyebrows and said in the same tone of Sasuke, "I don't give a crap what you think, you do, or whatever. If I want to take the exam I will, so don't be telling me off baka."

The others watched as the two family members argued against each other.

As they watched they saw that the simple conversation was now turning for the worst, Hikari was loosing the fight and Sasuke was being stubborn about her not entering the exam. They all looked at each other wanting to know if they needed to help their friends, but before they could do anything they all heard a slap.

Hikari moved her hand out of the air, turned around, and started to run at full speed towards the only place she knew no one would find her minus Sasuke if he remembered or if he even cared to look for her.

Sasuke rubbed the red mark on his face and watched as his sister run into the forest. He frowned and started to walk the other way from where she went running to.

Naruto gripped titter on his fists. All of a sudden he ran up to Sasuke and punched him in the mouth. "What the hell is your problem? She's your family! You're suppose to support her and help her! Not fight over something that stupid!" Naruto yelled in rage.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the waist and started to pull the two students apart with Sakura pulling at Sasuke.

Takeshi looked over at the place she went running towards, then at his cousin Shino. Shino nodded his head and they started to walk towards the place where Hikari ran off to.

Kenta watched the two boys ,as did Shino's teacher, they both nodded and started to walk after their students.

Calming down Naruto watched as the four walked away followed by the Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Lee, and Neji.

"Neh Neh, what are you all doing?" Naruto asked.

"When one friend runs away with tears, it is common sense that that one's friends go after them. " Shino replied still walking towards the forest.

Naruto made another confused face and ran up to the group and started to look for Hikari.

Hikari ran as fast as her legs would go. She felt the tears come up, yet she blinked them out; her vision blurred, yet she still ran on. Feeling the rain hitting her body making it numb and cold, yet she still ran.

Hikari finally stopped at the place she needed to get to. It was didn't look that same, but it still reflect how she truly felt on the inside.

She then started to walk back towards civilization. While walking back she tripped on something, causing her to fall on her face and hurting her ankle.

"Damn it!" Hikari whispered to herself while nursing her hurt ankle.

Hikari turned her head to the right hearing rustling in the bushes ahead. She then grabbed one of her kunai ready to fight if need be.

She signed in relief once she saw who or in her case who(s) made the noise. Shino, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru stood there looking at her.

"Gah Hikari-kun you really did a number on yourself, you troublesome women." Shikamaru complained to her.

Hikari furred her eyebrows and blinked then punched him in the shoulder, since he was kneeling down to her level.

Kiba laughed and ruffled her hair, "Come on moron let's get out of the rain."

Hikari frowned even more and crossed her arms a cross her chest. She looked over to the right and sighed she then held up her arms and pouted her lip.

Neji picked her up and started to walk back to everyone else. The other boys stared at each other then took off to catch up with Neji.

**Please write a review of this story!**

**Well anyway that's about it so here are some important details about the story:**

**time setting when they get their teams and the chunin exams are coming up soon**

**Hikari is a tomboy, so she acts, talks, and dresses like a boy for the most part which is why almost everyone says kun at the end of her name instead of chan minus her teacher Kenta.**

**The meaning of the Title:**

**The surprise refers to how Hikari truly looks like without her wraps around her chest.**

**The news refers to the chunin exam that the team learns about**

**The argument refers to the fight that Hikari and Sasuke has about her entering the chunin exams and being a ninja**

**Song picked:**

** "I'm ALIVE" by BECCA, the ending song to the first season of Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji**

**Remember all rights belongs to the person who made Naruto I only own Hikari and the rest of the OCs that will appear later on.**

**Also all other stuff that is related to the story shall be on my D. Account which there will be a link to later.**

7


	6. ASilentFight,TheArrivals,AndTheConfusion

**If I Could...**

**The Silent Fight, The Arrivals, and The Confusion**

**Chapter 4**

_Exam room_

Hikari looked out into the sea of people trying to find her team mates, frowning, she just started to walk to the back door.

"Hikari-kun what are you doing?" Tenten asked Hikari who was now turning every which way trying to remember where the back door to the class room was.

"Oh! Tenten-kun do you know where the back door is or where my team members are?" Hikari asked shifting the weight on her feet.

Tenten looked around and shook her head.

Hikari sighed, she was about to turn around and walk another way but saw her two team members talking to the others.

Hikari ran over there and slapped both boys in the face, making them in turn fall on their butts.

"What the heck you guys! We all agreed to meet at in the classroom in the front you bakas!" Hikari yelled at Takeshi and Hideki.

Hideki grabbed something out of his pocket and tossed it to over to Takeshi who in turned handed it over to Hikari.

Hikari caught the object and saw that it was a summoning scroll with a special seal on it. Hikari looked over at Hideki and made her confused face (Her confused face is where she tilts her head to the right and blinks her eyes).

Hideki face palmed himself and sighed and motioned with his hands to turn the scroll over. Hikari slowly turned the scroll over and gasped.

She then turned towards Shikamaru and hugged him tightly then what surprised them was after that she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Owwww! You troublesome woman what was that for?" Shikamaru yelled rubbing the back of his head.

Hikari laughed and stuck her tongue out. She then walked over to Takeshi and Hideki and helped them both up.

She then walked over to a corner with her team mates and started to talk with them about the exam.

"Ok you guys ready for the exam?" Hikari asked her two team members. They both nodded.

Takeshi noticed that Hikari was rubbing her arms back and forth, he cleared his throat and spoke, "Hikari are you cold?"

Hikari shook her head no and sighed.

"No its just that Im nerves and I tend to do this when Im nerves or something else. Anyway best of luck to each of us." She said while handing out these little charms to her team mates.

"Now be good and don't mess up. Oh and these are good luck charms I made last night, Im gonna give them to the others so I'll be back later." Hikari explained while walking towards the others.

When she got there she saw a white haired dude was talking to her friends. Her eyes detected something was off and walked over to the Kiba who was the furthest away from the man.

"Kiba pass these out to the others, okays? I gotta go to my team anyway these are luck charm I made a while ago. Take care and do your best!" Hikari yelled over to Kiba.

She then tossed the bag over to him and saw that he was giving them out. She then walked over to her own team mates who was now starting to look are their seats.

She took the piece of paper out of her pocket and saw the number 2 on it. Sighing to herself she walked over to seat number 2 and laid her head down waiting for the examiner to come in.

Little did she know that a few people were staring at her.

_45 minutes later_

Hikari woke up sensing that something was being thrown in her general direction. Using her other hand that was not her pillow she moved her paper over to the side and looked up.

The person next to her got up and left with his team members. Hikari looked around and saw that everyone was writing, but looking closer she saw that everyone was cheating some how.

Knowing what needed to be done she grabbed her pencil and placed the other hand on the desk. She then started to say a incantation that she made up. The hand holding the pencil started to write rapidly while the other looked like it was playing an invisible instrument.

Within 15 minutes she was done, laying her head back down on the table and large hand slammed into her desk making her sit straight up in her chair.

Looking up she saw Ibiki staring out into what was left of the genin.

After what she thought was a long boring speech Ibiki yelled out, "You all have passed the first part of the chunin exam."

Hikari looked over at her team mates and they both nodded. Not knowing what was happening she looked over towards Shino and mouthed 'explain to me later.'

Shino nodded his head slightly and turned back to Ibiki.

Just as Ibiki was about to say something a piece of cloth covered him and Anko stood there like it was her place to belong.

Anko saw Hikari and ran over there and started to hug her like no tomorrow.

Hikari made her confused face again and just sighed and stayed there while Anko explained the next task to them while hugging Hikari.

Hikari screamed as she felt Anko grab her and jump out of the building while still holding her.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and said in a lazy voice, "Go ask Sasuke or one of her team mates Im sure they will know."

Naruto nodded his head and walked up to Sasuke who was starting to leave to the place Anko told them to be at.

"Neh Neh, Sasuke why would Anko-sensei take Hikari away like that?" Naruto yelled out to Sasuke who was about to leave with the Sand Siblings behind him.

Sasuke stopped like he was going to turn around but he just kept on walking away.

Naruto ran up to Sasuke and started to bother him some more.

Sakura sighed and motioned to Takeshi and Hideki who was also confused about what just happened to Hikari to follow her team. Nodding to each other they both got up and walked with team 7 to the place they were to take the second part of the exam.

_Forest of Death entrance_

Hikari sighed and pulled at her new shoes

"Don't pull on it Hikari-kun!" Anko yelled at her while waving her arms in the air.

Hikari pouted her lips at Anko who looked like she was doing to potty dance, cause she was moving side to side so fast.

Hikari then pulled her face together and said in a sweet babyish voice, "Pwease Ako-sweinse, I wat to pway with the wother kids."

Anko grabbed Hikari and twirled her around while jumping up and down screaming, "Awwwwww you're sooooooo cute! Of course you can!"

Hikari smiled and ran over to her other team members and friends.

While running over there she felt a presence watching her. Ignoring it for now she kept on running over to her friends and team members.

She stopped in front of the boys and stood next to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru knowing that the others haven't noticed her grabbed her hand and held it behind their backs.

Hikari smirked to herself and gripped onto his hand tighter. He did the same with her.

All of a sudden Hikari and Shikamaru letted go cause someone realized that Hikari was there.

"Hey Hikari-kun! Whats up?" Kiba asked her.

Hikari smiled, "Nothing much Kiba. Are you ready for the next test?"

Kiba laughed and nodded his head.

Hikari then walked over to Shino.

Knowing what she was about to ask for Shino explained to first part to her.

Hikari nodded her head understanding what he meant.

The group then started to walk off into different directions with their own teams.

Hikari walked over to Hideki and Takeshi.

After a few minutes Anko explained what must happen and what the rules are.

Hikari looked over at Sasuke and saw that he had an indifferent face on.

Sighing to her self Hikari signed the paper and walked over to her team mates who were now walking to the tent to get your scroll and to turn in your form.

"You remember the plan?" Hideki asked of his other two team members.

Nodded to both of them they handed their forms to a chunin and grabbed the scroll they were handed.

Hideki made it look like he handed it to Takeshi out in the opening but he was handing over a fake one Hikari made in the bathroom while she held onto the real one.

As the three team members of Kenta walked over to their gates. Hikari felt again that someone was staring at her yet again. Hikari ran up to Hideki and Takeshi. Once they were they she pulled them away from the examiner and motioned them to lean in closely.

She took a deep breath and whispered into their ears as quietly as she could;

"We're changing the plan instead of sticking together we're going to split up and meet in the center of the tower. Try to do this as soon as you can and one of us needs to get the Scroll of Heaven. You also remember the technique that I taught you two, about finding someone with your chakra, right?"

Hideki nodded his head as did Takeshi saying that they knew what to do.

Hideki closed his eyes and grabbed Hikari's arm and pulled her close to him.

"You felt it to didn't you?" Hideki whispered into Hikari's ear.

Hikari nodded.

Hideki walked over to Takeshi and said the same thing, he to nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey you kids get ready its about to start!" The gate opener yelled over to the three genin.

They all got into their positions.

"1, 2, 3, Let the second exam begin!" All of the examiners yelled at the same time while opening the gates.

Hikari took off into a different direction as did Takeshi and Hideki.

Hikari was running to the right of the gate while Takeshi ran towards the middle and Hideki ran to the left of the gate.

While running to the right of the gate Hikari thought about Sasuke and what made him so angry at her when she is only doing the one thing that she truly wanted to do.

_2 days later_

Hikari stopped from running again and looked over to her right and then left. She then did a few hand signs and placed her hand on the ground. A purplish dim light shotted out of her hand on the ground and started to move rapidly towards a familiar chakra. She stopped the chakra once she felt that he knew was connected.

'Hideki, did you get the scroll yet?' Hikari asked in her mind.

'No, but I think Takeshi did. I'll try to reach him later. I think someone is watching me. Later' Hideki thought and then the connection was off.

Hikari sighed to herself and looked up into the sky.

She then looked to her right and left and started to walk in her own foot prints that was behind her and took off again running in a different direction.

She knew it was use less to tell her team mates that she was being followed to but she was now regretting her choice. The person that was following her was good. A little to good to be a genin or even a chunin, but she knew that if she stopped she would most likely die. So she continued to run.

After for what felt like days she stopped near a clearing and looked around her. Standing her ground she blocked over 5 attacks.

"Hmm now that is what I call a good stance." A voice said.

Feeling a bit mad Hikari yelled, "come out you coward! What do you want with me and my team members?"

Looking over to her right she saw the white haired boy come out holding a needle in his hand.

Hikari felt the color drain from her face.

"What is your name?" Hikari screamed at him.

The white hair boy stopped with a surprise look on his face but bowed down and rose back up.

The white hair boy smirked and yelled, "My name is Kabuto, my dear and my master wishes to have you."

With that said Kabuto leapt at her with the needle in his hand.

Hikari dogged him the best she could, but she could feel that the needle was striking her skin, even if it was a bit. She could feel the liquid that was inside start to make her body feel heavy and weak and she could tell that her chakra was not working correctly.

Fearing the worst she jumped high up into the air and made it look like she didn't know that she was going to fall into a lake that was 200,000 feet bellow her.

Kabuto stopped once he could no longer see her.

Smiling to himself he walked away putting the needle in his pocket.

Her eyes squeezed shut and breath held in, Hikari hoped that her plan would work. She could feel the force of the earth pulling at her, commanding her to come back to the earth.

**Please write a review of this story!**

**Well anyway that's about it so here are some important details about the story:**

**time setting when they get their teams and the chunin exams are coming up soon**

**Hikari is a tomboy, so she acts, talks, and dresses like a boy for the most part which is why almost everyone says kun at the end of her name instead of chan minus her teacher Kenta.**

**The meaning of the Title:**

**The silent fight refers to how the boys are competing for Hikari's affection**

**The arrivals refers to the new people in the chunin exam that Hikari will meet**

**The confusion refers to how Hikari feels inside herself cause she doesn't know what to do about Sasuke**

**Song picked:**

** "La divina tradedia - Makyoku" by ?, the ending song to Umineko no Naku Koro ni**

**Remember all rights belongs to the person who made Naruto I only own Hikari and the rest of the OCs that will appear later on.**

**Also all other stuff that is related to the story shall be on my D. Account which there will be a link to later.**

7


	7. The Unknown, The Ability, & The Struggle

**If I Could...**

**The Unknown, The Ability, and The Struggle**

**Chapter 5**

_In the water_

Hikari opened her eyes seeing only water around her.

Holding her breath she stayed underneath for what felt like 10 minutes.

Swimming up to the top she saw that Kabuto was no longer there. Sensing that it was safe to climb out of the water, she swam out of the river and preformed the connection technique that she made.

Once she found her two team mates where at the meeting place, the tower in the middle, she started to run as fast as she could to the place without using her chakra.

While running she felt like something was punching her from the inside out. Stopping to see if she was bleeding, she noticed that the marks at were the needle had touched her was quite big now, she also noticed that she had multitudes of cuts, bruise, and a few gashes on her body.

Feeling like she should meet her team members first she started to run even faster towards them.

_Meeting place_

Hikari could see her team mates and it didn't look good. Both of her friends were bleeding, tired, and they looked a little panic.

Running with all of her might she ran towards the two boys who in turned ran to her.

Stopping in front of each other they each bowed their heads to each other and stood up.

"What was the goal that Kenta-siense had for us?" She asked of the two.

"Kenta-seinses goal was to teach us as much as he could." Hideki answered.

""What was the Hikari's third name?" Hideki asked of Takeshi while facing him.

"Her third name was Makoto." Takeshi replied.

He then turn towards Hikari.

"What did Hikari say during our first mission?" He asked of her.

Hikari laughed and replied, "The first thing I 'screamed' was, 'Ahhhhhhh! What the fuck is your problem you idiots? We can't take a bath together.' I then slapped all three of you in the back of your head."

All three sighed with relief. Each knowing that they needed to talk as soon as possible to each other about what happened, but first they needed to finish the second task.

_Inside the arena_

All three walked into the line and stood at the and with Hikari being in the front. They along with team 7 barley made it with no minutes to spare.

As the two boys listened to what the third Hokage was saying. Hikari was looking to her right and left at the teams that made it the final part of the chunin exam.

To her right see saw a red head from Suna, a funny looking team from Sound, a random team from Kirigakure, a creepy looking team from Iwagakure, and Kabuto and his team at the end. She rubbed her arms with her hands without knowing, catching the attention of several people. She then looked over to her left seeing that all of the genin that entered from Konoha was here. She then stopped her eyes on Sasuke and he looked like a mess as did a few others. Worried she motioned with her left hand asking what happened to him.

Sasuke noticed that and moved his eyes left and right.

Hikari sighed out loud and moved her eyes back to the front and listened to what the third had to say.

"Now lets begin the preliminary fight! Please stay on the right platform only, the left is unstable." The Third Hokage announced.

Following his orders everyone walked over to the right platform.

As Hikari was walking she felt someone tug on her left wrist, turning to her left she saw Lee behind her.

"I think you should rest Hikari-chan." Lee said in a firm voice.

Hikari shook her head. "I can't, I need to do this. Im sorry but I think I'll still be ok. Anyway I've been worser, this won't slow me down."She replied with a sweet smile on her face.

Lee nodded his head in understand-mint and walked off to his team. Hikari shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk to her team members.

While walking over to her team mates she felt that someone or someones was staring at her yet again. Moving her eyes around she saw that Kabuto's team was watching her, the Sound team, the Kirigakure team, a weird boy from Iwagakure, and the Suna team. Moving faster she walked over to her team mates and friends.

While walking by Shikamaru's team she heard Ino scream making her jump and turn around.

"Ino what the hell was that for?" She yelled at her.

"What the hell? What the hell is wrong with you! You're a mess! You're soaking wet, you have gashes, cuts, and bruise all over your body, you hair is a mess, and your outfit is ruined!" Ino screeched at her while pointing towards her.

Hikari sighed and then turned around waiting for the first fight to begin.

Ino huffed at her and walked back to her team. Tenten and Hinata giggled while Sakura sighed at Hikari lack of interest of cloths and looks.

"Why are girls so weird?" Hikari muttered into her arm, that was being her pillow at the time, to Neji.

Neji looked over at her, shrugged his shoulders, and then turned his attention back to the arena.

Hikari furred her brows together and turned her head the other way.

While watching the screen flip through all of there names she saw that the screen landed on a name that she didn't know, Nobu of Kirigakure. She then saw that the name after that one was her own name only it had Hikari Uchiha.

'Never my full name.' Hikari thought to herself as she jumped over the railing onto the fighting stage.

"GO GET THEM HIKARI-KUN!" Naruto yelled out to her.

Smiling to herself she waved her hand off showing him that she heard him.

Standing to the right of the sick chunin and her opponent to her left. She saw that the man in front of her was a very thick man with a funny looking object connected to both of his sides.

The weapon was a spiked chained ball connected by a long thick chain. Hikari assumed that he might be a long range fighter, but she was not sure.

"Begin." The sickly chunin announced to the two of them.

Jumping five feet away from her opponent she moved her hands into a fighting position.

The man named Nobu laughed and laughed and laughed. He then turned to the sick chunin.

"I demean that you bring me another opponent that is not so weak looking." He laughed out.

Hikari's eye brows twitched but she remembered that one must keep a unemotional face when fighting.

To herself she thought this man had better learn not to underestimate there opponents no matter who small or tall they were.

While Nobu yelled at the chunin she ran straight towards him and kicked him straight into the wall.

"Never turn your back on your opponent you moron, even a little kid knows that." She stated out loud.

She saw that she must have hit the nail on the target cause she got him, Nobu, pretty mad just by saying that.

"I tried to be nice and let you live but now you are going to die!" Nobu yelled at her.

Hikari saw that he grabbed the object on his hips and swung it at her.

Quickly she flipped over the incoming object and prepared to land a hit on her opponent.

"Thought that was it girl?" she heard Nobu yelled at her.

Turning to her right she saw that the spiked ball was now heading towards her. Thinking fast on her feet she did a few more flips to gain speed and direction in which she would prepare for her next attack. Landing on her feet in the middle of the arena she stood straight up.

Breathing in and out as a slow pace she closed her eyes and then reopened them. Staring straight at Nobu. She then jumped up into the air and slowly dissolved into the wind.

"That won't work on me kid!" Nobu yelled at her trying to find her.

Knowing that he did not know what was about to happen she smirked herself in satisfaction.

"What the hell are you doing kid?" Nobu yelled out in frustration.

All of a sudden Nobu was getting hit with was looked like an a thousand invisible punches or needles.

"Ahhhhh!" Nobu screamed in agony as Hikari continued to do what she was doing.

Keeping the face of a killer on her face, she stopped in front of Nobu, poked him in the head, and watched at the man named Nobu fell to the ground.

"The winner is Hikari Uchiha." The sickly chunin announced.

"Way to go Hikari-kun!" Naruto yelled at the same time Lee yelled "Nice move!" to her.

Laughing to herself she started to walk over there, when she felt a sharp pain go up on the left side of her waist.

Kneeling on the ground her hand instinctively wanted moved to were it hurt but she stood back up with the help of Tenten, who some how appeared down there along with the others. Smiling weakly up at them Hikari felt her head become heavy and hot, no longer being able to stand or move correctly she feel to the floor. Before she fell down she saw that Sasuke what above her, looking incredibly mad at her.

_6 hours later_

Hikari licked her lips together and tried to move her arms only to find that they felt like they weighed a ton. Looking at her surroundings she saw that she was in the hospital.

Not wanting to be there she grabbed the needle out of her arm and walked out into the hallway. Only to see that her team mates were standing right outside the door.

"What the heck are you doing here? More importantly what happened did you guys win? Are you ok? No one hurt you guys to much did they?" Hikari asked while looking over her two team mates.

Hideki slapped her hand away from his face and turned to face her.

"We're here because you passed out. I lost my fight but Takeshi won his. I just got out of the hospital 30minutes ago. And last but not least no one hurt us both that much, baka." Hideki explained to her.

Hikari sighed in relief but stood straight back up.

"You lost! But, I mean, um, uh, ahhh, how?" She screamed to Hideki while holding the front of his shirt so that his face was near hers.

"My lost is nothing. Do not worry about it. Furthermore you have made it to the third part of the exam. Do not do anything stupid." Hideki said turning his head away from her.

Hikari letted go of his shirt and walked over to the phone and dialed a number.

"What are you doing now?" Hideki asked in a slightly irritated voice.

Hikari turned around and putted her index finger over her lip and then turned back around.

"Hello? Ahh yes it is, I was wondering were she may be? Yes, ok, thanks. Please tell her it is time to drop the bomb. Yes, yes she'll know what it means. Again thank you and I'll be at the normal place, she'll know what that means too, again thank you." Hikari said over the phone.

Turning back to the directions of her team mates she saw that someone that she didn't know run towards her.

Still standing there she waited for the person that was now in front of her to catch their breath.

"Sorry mi-mi-miss but the Third wishes to see you right now." The message gasped.

"Very well I will come and see him right away." Hikari replied.

Turning back to her team mates she bowed down and then took off to with the message to go see the Third Hokage.

Looking over to her right she could see that the poor message could not catch his breath.

"You know we can run slower if you need to. I don't mind newbie." Hikari said looking straight ahead.

"Thank you miss. How did you know I was a newbie? Oh if you don't mind me asking." The messager asked looking up at her as they started to walk.

Hikari giggled to herself.

"For one you dress like a genin. Two you are out of breath. Three altho you are tall your face still looks younger then mines. And thirdly you called me miss." Hikari replied smiling to herself.

_In the Hokage tower_

Hikari stared at the magnificent two doors. Gathering herself back together and tried to fix the way she looked before entering but gave up.

Knocking on the door twice she could hear a faint come on.

Upon entering she saw that the Kages of other villages where here along with some of their ninjas.

While bowing to her village leader Hikari said, "Im sorry for interrupting but someone said you called for me Third Hokage-samsa, but I can come back later if needed."

"No need my child. Please raise. I have a very important task of you." The Third replied to her.

He motioned to her to have a seat next to one of the Kages.

Reluctantly she sat next to him.

"Please talk among yourselves. Im afraid we may be sitting here for a while until everyone is here." The Third announced to everyone in the room.

Hikari looked around the room.

While looking around she saw Ibiki and Anko was sitting beside her while everyone else was sitting with their respected village. From Iwagakure the Kage sat in the middle with two people on his right side and a boy to his left. The two to the Kage's right was a black haired girl and a black haired man, while to his left a long hair blond kid near her own age sat next to him. Next to the Iwagakure group the group of Suna was next. The Kage this time had three genin, Temari, Kankaro, and Gaara to his left and two guards to his right. Beside the Suna group was where the Kirigakure group sat. The Kage this time was sitting at the end closes to the Third. Beside the Kage's two people sat there. One had and glasses on while the other had an eye patch both owning blue hair.

Sensing that no one was going to talk she turned her head to the Third Hokage.

"Say Third-sama, I was wondering have you seen where Sasuke went?" Hikari asked of him.

The Third laughed out loud and looked towards her.

"I do not know but I am sure he is fine. But you should look after yourself too, Hikari-kun" The Third said reassuringly to her.

Smiling at his answer she just shook her head replied.

"I can't Third. If I only did that Im sure my team mates and friends would fall to pieces. Before my very eyes, they can't heal themselves for crap Third-sama." Hikari giggled out.

Some of the people in the room chuckled at the joke while others just sat there.

"I am sure they could learn." The Third said confidently.

Still giggling to herself she shook hear head no again.

"Sorry Third but the only ones who could do that would be Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. Other then that the boys are a lost cause."

The Third smiled at the thought of seeing the boys that Hikari hanged out with trying to learn how to heal from her.

Soon afterwards everything went quite yet again.

Hikari shifted her weight and looked straight ahead at the wall.

All heads turned to the right hearing the sound of the door opening.

Hikari looked behind Anko to see that Kakashi was entering.

"Kakashii-seinse!" Hikari yelled at him while he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry but I saw that the an old women needed my help so I..." Kakashi started to say until Hikari interrupted him, "Yeah yeah yeah old women, a black cat, or a running heard of bulls, we've heard them all go get some new excuses that can be real."

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask and then walked over to the empty side of the Hokage.

"Sorry Im late Third Hokage-sama." Kakashi apologized to him.

The Third just laughed it off but then turned back to everyone else in the room.

"I have here with me some people that can show you around Konoha. Ibiki will show Suna around, Anko Kirigakure, and Kakashi Iwagakure. If your genin have any questions they can come and find Hikari-kun who will most likely be at the theater or the training grounds near the forest. I would personal do this myself but I have some other maters to attend to so please excuse me." The Third explained to everyone. He then stood up and walked out of the room.

Hikari watched as the Third left the room. Turning her head back to the rest of the people in the room she saw that everyone was getting up. Getting up herself, she starting to walk over to the window, until a hand grabbing her waist stopped her. Turning around she saw it was Kakashi.

"You know its one thing to show up late but its another making your now guest to wait on you." Hikari stated in a bland voice.

Rubbing the back of his head with his other hand and whispered into her ears.

'Sasuke is ok, do not worry about him. He is with me and I'll keep him safe. Now go have fun shopping with Ino.'

Hikari felt her face become red as Kakashi guided his guest out of the room.

"YOU JERK!" Hikari screamed grabbing her only shoe that she had on and tossing it at Kakashi.

Laughing at her antics, Kakashi walked out of the room with his respective group.

Sighing to herself she turned back to the window.

Looking out at the village she saw a family with three playing together. Feeling a pain of longing she turned around quickly and almost ran into the genin from Iwakagure.

"Sorry about that, um..what's your name?" She asked of the blond headed boy.

"Deidara, un" Deidara replied to her.

"Well it's very nice to meet you. Deidara-san, my name is Hikari Uchiha but everyone calls me Hikari-kun or something like that I guess. Well I need to go meet someone, you can come if you have nothing to do?" Hikari asked of Deidara while walking to the door.

"Sure why not un." He replied to her.

Looking back over her shoulder she saw that some others looked like they wanted to come to.

Sighing to herself, she yelled out while walking out the door, "The rest of you can come if you want."

**Please write a review of this story!**

**Well anyway that's about it so here are some important details about the story:**

**time setting when they get their teams and the chunin exams are coming up soon**

**Hikari is a tomboy, so she acts, talks, and dresses like a boy for the most part which is why almost everyone says kun at the end of her name instead of chan minus her teacher Kenta.**

**The meaning of the Title:**

**The unknown refers to how Hikari does not know what is happening to her and her team mates and her friends**

**The abilities refers to the fight Hikari had with Nobu**

**The struggle refers to her struggle with Sasuke and everything else**

**Song picked:**

** "again" by Yui, the ending song to the first season of Full Metal Alchemist**

**Remember all rights belongs to the person who made Naruto I only own Hikari and the rest of the OCs that will appear later on.**

**Also all other stuff that is related to the story shall be on my D. Account which there will be a link to later.**

9


	8. The Art, The Clothes, and The Beach

**If I Could...**

**The Art, The Clothes, and The Beach**

**Chapter 5**

_In shopping market _

Hikari pinched the bridge of her nose. Sighing to herself, she turned around to see that everyone was bored.

"Sorry about this, my friend should have been here like 5 minutes ago but I guess she must be busy, so I guess I'll just show you all around or something..." Hikari started to say until she saw Ino running towards her at full speed with a duffle bag in one hand and the other waving her piggy bank around in the air.

"Hey! Sorry Im late, but I had to find my piggy bank and then grab a few things." Ino explained to Hikari, while she looked her friend up and down.

"Damn girl! This is a lot of work to do in one day!" Ino commented to Hikari.

While walking around Hikari saw that Ino was making a lot of 'hmms' and 'yups'.

"Well I know the place to go; but only on a few conditions, one nothing creepy, two everything can NOT be black, three dress like a girl, and four let your real hair down. If you do all of those conditions I'll pay for you and you'll get a surprise at the end too." Ino explained to Hikari.

Sighing to herself Hikari nodded her head and started to let Ino drag her around the market.

Behind her she saw Deidara, Gaara, Temari, Kankoro, Chojuro and Ao following her and Ino.

Having only learned their names as they walked down to the meeting spot that Ino was suppose to have been at.

"Here we are! Now go and choose a nice looking outfit. Nothing guyish or boyish ok?" Ino yelled as Hikari was walking around the 'girly' store.

Hikari sighed in response and continued to look around.

Grabbing a few things that she like she ran over to the dressing room.

After a few minutes she came out wearing a new outfit.

For her top she had a backless, black sleeveless deep-v shirt on with a matching white one underneath it. While for her bottoms she had a skirt that was 2 inches shorter then her arm length. As for accessories she had a long white pair of wrist and leg warmers secured with royal purple bands with a bright red border on them, a wide thick white hair band holding her hair in a high pony-tail, a pair of black Chinese shoes, a royal purple obi tied around her waist with a thin bright red rope with two charms on the bottom of it on top of the purple obi, and her dangly Uchiha earrings in.

As she turned around slowly the crowd, or more so group of people that she was suppose to guide, watched with different emotions displayed on their faces.

Deidara had the look of lust as did Kankoro but tried to hide it more then Deidara. Ao only showed a smirk and Chojuro only blushed. While Gaara had his normal emotionless face as did Temari.

"Well Ino does this work? If so can I get something to cover up with when it turns to winter cause winter is coming soon." Hikari begged with Ino.

"It's fine but I do wish you would let your hair down." Ino complained, but none the less Ino nodded her head and motioned for her to change into what Hikari had in mind.

Smiling Hikari went flying into the changing rooms again.

This time her outfit was different.

Instead of seeing her top she had on a long-sleeve white jacket with a the lower part of her boobs exposed, the lower part of her face is covered, the sleeves flaring out far passed her arm length, and it also had a design on the bottom of the sleeve of light purple and light red butterflies. Underneath that she had a pair of black finger-less gloves on that went to almost to the top of her shoulders and a black shirt designed for the jacket minus it had a turtle neck and had no sleeves. For her bottoms she had long pair of white h on that hanged loosely on her hips. For her accessories she had two black belts that criss-crossed each other and hanged loosely on her hips as well, two white chopstick hair pins for her hair with light purple and light red charms hanging off of them, black finger nail polish, tabis without the socks on, and her normal Uchiha earrings.

"Well Ino does this work for you?" Hikari questioned Ino.

Ino blinked in surprise.

Running up towards Hikari, Ino hugged the living lights out of her.

"Can't brea, breath down here Ino." Hikari puffed out. As her head and chest was being squished by Ino.

"Sorry well anyway you had better start doing your job unless you wanna get in trouble." Ino reminded her as she pushed into the changing room.

Smiling to herself Hikari redressed into her new outfit from earlier.

"Well see you later Ino!" Hikari-chan shouted to Ino as she and the guest walked away.

After a while Hikari stopped and turned towards everyone.

"Ok so what do you what to do or need to know?" She questioned.

Deidara being, well Deidara, raised his hand and voiced out to Hikari, "Where's the artworks of this town, un. I wish to compare them to mine own, hm."

"Near the theater. It's the 2nd building directly across from the theater, they normally have a good section of pieces of artwork there." Hikari responded to Deidara, who looked like Christmas had come early this year.

Seeing no body else raising their hands. Hikari shrugged her shoulders and handed out a map to each person.

"Well since you guys aren't asking questions and I gotta go somewhere soon, here's a map. I've highlighted the popular places and wrote to the sides what some of the stores sell and service. All if that's all I'll be at the theater, so if you need me look for me there." Hikari explained to everyone as see and Deidara started to walk over to the theatrical center of the village.

As she and Deidara walked down the streets together, she kept glancing to her left, which is where Deidara was from her view, and tried to figure out this person by only looks. Frowning to herself, Hikari started to think of a question to ask this strange dude beside her. But before she could think of a question Deidara beat her to it.

"What do ya do at the theater, un?" Deidara questioned the girl beside him.

"I dance mostly. It keeps me fight. What about you? I really don't picture you being the artistic type." Hikari asked the blondy next to her.

"I am too and artist, un. But my creations are fleeting, cause Art is a bang, yeah!" Hikari heard Deidara explain in such a passionate way to her.

"What about you, un? What do you think of art?" Deidara asked of Hikari.

Upon hearing this Hikari tried to think of a non-confusing way of explaining her outlook of life.

"Um, well you see, I like yet I don't like, well, um, ok lets put it this way. I hate change but I also think of it as art. Sort of a changing, fleeting, yet everlasting thing. Like the sky it's always has a sunset and a sun raise. Both are everlasting but they change or look different every time I look up at one." Hikari struggled to explain. Feeling that she was at a lost of explaining she looked over to her left and saw that Deidara was actually taking her words seriously and was trying to think at how or what she meant.

After what felt like a long while Deidara opened his mouth and replied to what she had said earlier.

"I understand as to where you're coming from. Just the concept of the whole idea is kinda mind boggling to me. But I respect your outlook of art work, but Art is Still a Bang, un!"

Giggling a little to herself at how Deidara was acting, which was kinda silly to her, she just nodded her head the rest of the time as Deidara was describing his on look of art, but only in more depth.

While listening to Deidara's lectures about art, which she found interesting at some points, Hikari couldn't help but to think of a way to make everyone enjoy there stay here at Konoha. Unable to think of anything, Hikari started to look around their surroundings as they walked down the streets. While walking her eye's landed on the display of girls and boys playing at the pool.

Smiling to herself, and without intention towards anybody; Hikari yelled out loud, in the middle of the streets, "WE'LL HAVE A BEACH PARTY!"

**Please write a review of this story!**

**Well anyway that's about it so here are some important details about the story:**

**time setting when they get their teams and the chunin exams are coming up soon**

**Hikari is a tomboy, so she acts, talks, and dresses like a boy for the most part which is why almost everyone says kun at the end of her name instead of chan minus her teacher Kenta.**

**The meaning of the Title:**

**The art refers to the conversation Hikari and Deidara have near the end of the chapter about his on look of art and her own outlook.**

**The cloths refers to the shopping that Hikari had to do in order to make Ino happy and to make people not stare at her as well. Plus a girl got to have something on besides rags of cloths.**

**The beach refers to the idea that Hikari had at the very end.**

**Song picked:**

** "Shissou" by Last Alliance, the ending song to Ouran High School.**

**Remember all rights belongs to the person who made Naruto I only own Hikari and the rest of the OCs that will appear later on.**

**Also all other stuff that is related to the story shall be on my dART. Account which there will be a link to later.**


	9. Profile 3

Name: Hikari Akane Makoto Kokoro Tsukiko

Meaning: The light, deep red, sincerity, heart of the moon's child

Nicknames: Hikari-kun, Hikaru-chan

Birthday: July 23

Gender: Women

Age: early or late age of 12(?)

Height: 149 cm (4.8 feet)

Weight: 40 kg (88 pounds)

Blood type: AB

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan

Classification: Ninjia

Rank: Genin

Clan: Uchiha clan

Nature Types: Fire

Lightning

Water

Personality

Her personality is generally the same, a caring person, who understands people, and tries to see the good in every action a person does. But after Itachi's killing spree she tends to keep to herself for the most part and tries to make Sasuke understand as to why Itachi did what he did.

Appearence

Overall

She has long black hair with a purple tint, and purple eyes with silver and gold specks (mostly silver). Her skin is the same shade of Sasuke. She has her bangs hanging on both sides of her face to roughly fame her face, while the rest of her bangs are parted to the left of her face coming down at a slant covering a bit of her forehead, the rest of her hair goes down to the small of her back, but is kept up differently depending on what season it is or the outfit she would wear.

Spring

For her top she has a backless, black sleeveless deep-v shirt on with a matching white one underneath it. While for her bottoms she had a skirt that was 2 inches shorter then her arm length. As for accessories she had a long white pair of wrist and leg warmers secured with royal purple bands with a bright red border on them, a wide thick white hair band holding her hair in a high pony-tail, a pair of black Chinese shoes, a royal purple obi tied around her waist with a thin bright red rope with two charms on the bottom of it on top of the purple obi, and her dangly Uchiha earrings in.

Winter

Instead of seeing her top she had on a long-sleeve white jacket with a the lower part of her boobs exposed, the lower part of her face is covered, the sleeves flaring out far passed her arm length, and it also had a design on the bottom of the sleeve of light purple and light red butterflies. Underneath that she had a pair of black finger-less gloves on that went to almost to the top of her shoulders and a black shirt designed for the jacket minus it had a turtle neck, no sleeves, and it covers up all of her front and back. For her bottoms she had long pair of white h on that hanged loosely on her hips. For her accessories she had two black belts that criss-crossed each other and hanged loosely on her hips as well, two white chopstick hair pins for her hair with light purple and light red charms hanging off of them, black finger nail polish, tabis without the socks on, and her normal Uchiha earrings.

Ninjutsu 1.5

Taijutsu 2

Genjutsu 1.5

Intelligence 3

Strength 2.5

Speed 3

Stamina 2.5

Hand seals 2.5

Total 18.5


End file.
